The Woes of Life
by Fair Cruelty
Summary: Do you remember last year? Your father wanted you to meet a young man. You refused. He was very disappointed.
1. Arranged Marriage

A/N: What I'm trying to achieve here, is the point of view from someone else in the Harry Potter series. Hope you like the idea, though, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, places and events credit to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One: Arranged Marriage**

"Dad, you know I really don't think I need you to set me up with someone. I can do it fine by myself."

"Well I don't see a boyfriend yet, do I?"

"Dad. Listen to me. _I'm ten._ I'm not supposed to have a boyfriend yet. Do you know how embarrassing it is to talk about this?"

"Yes, well … I was hoping you'd go for the young man I brought in today. It would really bring our families together."

"Is that all you care about? Wealth and ranking in whatever? I'm going to my room."

"Marissa, come back …"

"No, Dad. I'm not going to fall in love with whoever you brought in just to 'bring the families together'. I'll be outside if you need me for _something important_."

Marissa threw her best robes off and grabbed her broomstick, heading towards the fields surrounding their manor. Her father shook his head and headed the opposite way, towards the drawing room. "If she's not going to agree, I'll have to force her. It's the only way."

--

"Remember, don't talk to anyone beneath you. I believe Severus Snape is the Head of House. He's respectable, albeit a little greasy …"

"Dad! What if I'm not in Slytherin, though?"

"Nonsense! Our whole family has been in Slytherin."

She looked down sadly. "But I'm not like you. I don't think I'm cunning, or ambitious."

"You may not see it, but it's there, Rissy. It's there."

A moment later, Marissa was gasping for breath at Platform 9 ¾, clutching her father's arm.

"Did we have to apparate? It's so uncomfortable."

He looked sternly down at her. "You had better learn to deal with it. Life's a lot harsher." Then he was gone, a soft _pop_ left in his wake. Marissa sighed and began to drag her trunk towards the scarlet train. A group of red-haired people walked past her and she winced as something solid collided with her arm.

A minute later, she wasn't making any progress. Her trunk was far too heavy for someone of her size to lift. She let go of the end, making a loud noise and causing people to stare at her as she sat on it. "This is stupid," she muttered.

"Need some help?" asked a female voice from behind her. She spun around. A red-haired girl was smiling at her. "Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley. Are you new to Hogwarts too?"

Marissa stood up. _Weasley …_ She had heard that name somewhere. Ignoring it, she smiled back. "Yeah, I'm a first-year too. I'm Marissa Blackthorn, nice to meet you."

They each seized an end of her trunk and heaved it into an empty train compartment. Marissa shook her hair out of her eyes and smiled at Ginny again. "Are you going to stay here?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm going to meet my brothers. They're annoying, but they're family, so I guess I'll see you later at the Sorting."

Marissa's smile flickered. "Yeah. Sure. At the Sorting."

"You can join us if you'd like, you know. My brothers won't mind extra company."

She shook her head. "I don't want to intrude …"

Ginny grinned. "If you're sure. Well, bye!" She left and Marissa's smile disappeared completely. She cursed herself. Why did she have to be so anti-social? Talking a deep breath, she stood and went to find Ginny and her brothers, whoever they were.

Five minutes, three 180 degree turns and seven deep breaths later, she was still wandering around the moving train. She leant against what she thought was supposed to be a wall, but fell backwards through the newly opened compartment door and smashed into the people walking out of it.

"Sorry, sorry," she repeated and she stood upright and smoothed her robes down until she realised that they were laughing. Her grey eyes shone bright as she glared at them. "And pray, _what_ do you find so funny?"

The dark-haired one gasped. "Oh my. She looks like you, Draco."

"So she does," agreed the blonde one. "So she does."

"I'll have you know I look nothing like _you._ Heaven forbid. I know who you are," she said as she narrowed her eyes at the one called Draco. "Draco Malfoy, am I right?"

He nodded, smirking. "Pleased to meet you. And you are …?"

"Marissa Blackthorn. I have no idea who _you_ are," she added, looking at the dark-haired boy.

He smirked too. "But I know exactly who you are." He moved towards her and put an arm around her shoulders. She shook him off.

"That's because I just told you."

His smirk grew, if possible, even wider. "Oh but I knew you before that. Remember, last year? Your father wanted you to meet a young man. You refused. Is your memory coming back?"

Astonished eyes met amused ones as she stuttered, "How … how did you know? Have you been following me or something?" She was steered into the compartment the two boys had left and pressed into a seat.

"I have not been following you. You see, Marissa, I was very disappointed that you did not wish to see him. He had heard a lot about you. He wanted to meet you very much."

"But, how did you _know_?"

"Because, my dear Marissa, that young man was me."


	2. I Keep Telling Myself

A/N: Yay! Second chapter! Thanks to my first reviewer, bluebonnet babe. Full A/N at the end.

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Dumbledore would still be alive. So, no, not mine.

_Last time:_

"_Because, my dear Marissa, that young man was me."_

**Chapter Two: I Keep Telling Myself**

After his explanation, Marissa just stared.

"You mean … I have to MARRY you when I turn seventeen? Who's crazy idea was that?"

He smirked at her. "I believe it was your fathers'."

"My− WHAT!"

"I know," Blaise said sadly. "Your own father, turning on you. It must be very hard for you."

She scowled. "Stop patronising me. I'm not five, you know." She stood, flicking back her blonde hair. "I'd better go. Erm … nice meeting you, sort of."

"What do you mean, _sort of?_" Blaise stood up too. "I'm a very nice person you know."

Marissa snorted. "Of course. That's why you signed the bloody marriage contract without my consent. Yeah, very nice. Goodbye." She left, slamming the compartment door shut and rattling the glass in its frame.

She was in a bad mood all the way down to her own compartment until she found Ginny sitting in it, reading a book. Throwing herself onto a seat, she sighed once and pulled her school robes from her trunk.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny, looking over her book at the girl opposite. "You were perfectly fine before. What happened?"

Marissa slid the robes over her head and swept the hair out of her face. "Nothing, I'm fine. Just met a couple of gits down the train."

"Well, what did they do?" said Ginny, putting her book down. "Did they hurt you? Because I can always ask my brothers to deal with them for you."

Marissa shot her a puzzled look. "You would do that for me? Really?"

"Of course." Ginny beamed at her. "Anyway, what did they do?"

"Oh, not much really. They were just annoying." She was feeling a lot happier now. She had made a new friend and she didn't really care about the stupid marriage _that_ much.

--

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Marissa froze. _Gryffindor?_ What would her father say when he heard? The Slytherins were whispering. None of the others had any idea what was going on. She slid silently into an empty seat and looked across at Malfoy and Zabini who were staring at her, dumbstruck. She turned her head to avoid eye contact and watched the other first-years being sorted. Ginny got a loud cheer from her brothers, the twins as she got sorted into Gryffindor too. She sat with her brothers but beckoned Marissa towards her with her hand. Marissa hesitated. What if they didn't like her? A bigger part of her brain told her to get a grip so she picked up her plate and slumped into a seat in between Ginny and one of her older brothers.

"Hey," she said, spearing a potato with her fork.

Ginny winked at her. "Glad you could join us. This is Fred by the way, and his twin, George." She pointed at two identical boys with the same flaming red hair as her and they waved enthusiastically. Marissa decided that she wouldn't bother remembering which on was which and resolved to just call them 'hey, you' in the future.

"Hi. I'm Marissa. But you can call me Rissy if you like."

"Yeah−" began one of the twins, but glanced behind him. "Hey, Rissy, do you know why the Slytherins are all staring at you?"

She groaned. "It doesn't matter, just some stupid thing."

At that moment, Ginny piped up with, "Hey, where's Ron?"

A twin shrugged. "Probably in trouble already. Harry's probably there too, knowing them. We were never like that at their age, were we, George?"

"Nope," answered his twin. "They're a bunch of young rebels."

As Marissa lay down on her four-poster bed in her dormitory, she wondered what her father would say. _Always in Slytherin? Not anymore, dad._ She changed into her pyjamas And curled up under the warm covers and stared at the dark canopy for what seemed hours before falling asleep.

--

The next morning's post brought a not totally unexpected surprise. Well, two surprises really. Firstly, an eagle owl landed in her toast, scattering her breakfast and looking at her haughtily before letting her untie the latter from its leg. It flew off, its wings knocking over a milk jug and causing several Gryffindors to complain. She apologised and slit open the sealed letter.

_Marissa,_

_I heard some very odd rumours last night from some of my confidants at Hogwarts. Apparently, you have been sorted into Gryffindor. Please reply to this letter and tell me this is not true._

_Damien Blackthorn_

_P.S. I hope Blaise told you about your little wedding arrangement._

Marissa stared at the parchment in shock. People _told_ him? They told her father she was in Gryffindor? But … who would do such a thing? She glanced up at the Slytherin table and her grey eyes locked onto similar ones while the Malfoy and the Black thorn stared each other down. Marissa eventually blinked and Malfoy smirked in victory. She mouthed something at him and he looked away hastily while she laughed. She accepted a timetable from Professor McGonagall. Now, what to send back to her father. He couldn't come to Hogwarts and harm her.

She dug out a quill and fresh parchment from her bag and dipped it in some black ink.

_Father,_

_I could tell you it wasn't true, but then I would be lying. They weren't rumours. I am in Gryffindor, and I couldn't enjoy it more. Stop feeling angry, because I know you are. I can't change what the Sorting Hat said and I don't want to. Please, just let it go. I'm sure it doesn't make that much of a difference._

_Love,_

_Marissa_

_P.S. Yes, Zabini told me. Next time you have important news, please take the time to tell me yourself. I will never marry Zabini._

She folded the letter up just as Ginny sat down beside her. "What's that?" she said, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it.

"Just a letter to my dad. He's being a git again," Marissa replied.

"Oh." Ginny obviously didn't understand the feeling of coldness from her family. Marissa watched her joke around with her brothers for a while, before smiling sadly and getting up to leave the Hall. She waved at the Weasley's and headed off to her first lesson.

However, she was grabbed by the elbow by someone much stronger than her and she felt panic surge up her chest and she struggled as much as she could. She was slammed against a wall and her head spun while her assailant spoke.

"Why are you in Gryffindor?"

A/N: Yay! Second chapter! Longer chapter, I think. Anyway, just to let you know, I'm going to use Fanon!Blaise for this fic, even though it's not canon, but I find him so much more interesting and easier to write. Just to let you know that, yeah? Hope you enjoyed that. Not very interesting, I must admit.


	3. Whatever You Say

A/N: Wow, so many hits … but not so many reviewers. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review, because it keeps me motivated to write. Otherwise I might end up not finishing this, and I have a really good ending planned, so review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

_Last time:_

"_Why are you in Gryffindor?"_

**Chapter Three: Whatever You Say**

Her heart was pounding furiously in her ribcage as she answered, "If only I knew." She glanced up and met the eyes of her attacker. Cerulean blue eyes met her own grey ones and she relaxed in his grip. "Zabini. Should have known, really."

He gripped her arms tightly. "You've got to know. What did the Sorting Hat say?" he growled and pushed her even harder against the wall. She gasped as his hands left bruises against her pale skin.

"If you'd just let me go maybe I'll tell you. I need to get to Charms anyway." She pushed him off as he loosened his grip and set off at a fast walk down the corridor. "I'm going to be late."

He followed her, keeping a step behind her. "So what did it say?"

"Well," she began. "It was saying stuff about my family being in Slytherin and than it went on to say something like … 'You'd do good in Gryffindor, though' and suddenly I was in Gryffindor. And I swear; that's all it said." They were in front of the Charms classroom by now, and as Marissa grasped the metal handle, she thought she saw a flicker of worry pass over Zabini's face. It went as quick as it came, however, and his usual bored look masked it. She opened the door and shut it quickly before Zabini could say anything. She slid into a seat beside Ginny with a hurried "Sorry I'm late, Professor" to Flitwick.

--

"Rissy. Rissy!"

She was brought back to reality by an annoyed Ginny yelling her name. "Yeah, what?"

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. The lesson's over," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go to the lake, there's apparently a giant squid in there."

Marissa shook her head. "Sorry, I have to do something important. I'll catch you up, ok?"

"Alright, then. But you'll tell me about it later, right?" Ginny looked crestfallen, but brightened up when Marissa gave a small smile and nodded. "See you in Potions then!" She waved and left, leaving her alone in the Charms classroom.

She had lied; she didn't really have important stuff to do. She just wanted to be alone for a while, to think about things. She swung her bag onto her shoulder and wandered aimlessly around for ten minutes until she came to a stop outside the Owlery. Pausing, she took a hesitant step into the cold, stone room and shivered. There was someone in there already, standing with their back to her. She couldn't figure out who it was, but he or she was near a window with an eagle owl on their arm.

She whistled: a sharp, piercing noise that made the other person jump in surprise as Marissa's own owl came soaring down from the high rafters.

"Oh, I didn't realise someone else was in here, I−" It was Malfoy. "Oh. Hi."

Marissa smiled and stroked her owl. "Hello. Sorry if I startled you."

"No problem." There was a awkward silence as both Marissa and Malfoy looked each other in the eye.

"You know, I really didn't like what you said to me at breakfast," said Malfoy, trying to laugh.

Marissa smirked. "But it was true, wasn't it?"

"You _do_ look like me when you do that," stated Malfoy, smirking himself.

"I don't really." She pulled at a strand of long blonde hair. "Don't tell anyone, but my hair isn't actually this colour." She giggled, but it faded after a while. "Really, don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Another pause. "So … you actually have to marry Blaise? When you're of age?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to. I mean, I've never even met him before and _poof_, we're engaged. Hurray for me."

He made eye contact again. "You know, I'm in an arranged marriage as well."

"Really? With who?" She was genuinely curious. Draco Malfoy? Being made to do something he didn't want to? Unheard of.

"Pansy Parkinson. She's in my year, Slytherin."

"Oh." Marissa looked at her feet. At least he was lucky. He gets to be engaged to someone the same age and in the same house. It would have made things a lot easier.

A loud shriek rent the air as Marissa's owl took off again, annoyed at being ignored. Her claws ripped through the thin fabric of Marissa's robes and tore the skin underneath, leaving gashes, painful and bleeding. Malfoy yelled as his own owl took off as well, following Marissa's, though not as viciously. He took hold of her bleeding arm and pressed his sleeve against it, trying to stop the bleeding as she watched with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, I can be nice you know," he snapped, but with a hint of a smile on his face.

She smiled back. "I didn't know Draco Malfoy knew the meaning of nice."

"Yeah? Well, I do. I just don't like to show it that's all." He removed his sleeve from her arm and checked the wound. "Well, it's stopped bleeding. You should go to the Hospital Wing."

She glanced up at his face. It was emotionless again. "Why do you hide your feelings, Draco? I'm sure you're a nice person underneath, but when you go all cold, I can't help despising you."

He stared at her. "You called me Draco."

"Yes. Yes, I did," she answered forcefully. "Get used to it."

"Guess I'll have to, won't I?" he said, smiling slightly. They looked each other in the eye and burst out laughing.

"Friends, then?" Marissa said finally, breathing heavily but still smiling.

"Of course."

--

A/N: Finally. They're friends. Have suddenly got inspiration, for the next chapter though. REVIEW! Please? I have sugar …


	4. A Dance?

A/N: Yay! More reviews! -Is very happy now.-

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

_Last time:_

"_Friends, then?" Marissa said finally, breathing heavily but still smiling._

"_Of course."_

**Chapter Four: A Dance?**

"So, what happened?" said a voice from next to her.

Marissa jumped. She had forgotten about Ginny. "Oh, I just went to send an owl to … to my pen pal. Yeah, she lives in, erm, in America." She breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny believed her. It wasn't really wise to say she made friends with a Slytherin, especially as their houses were supposed to be rivals. "So, what did you do?"

--

Ginny's health, Marissa noticed, was getting worse. She would wake up later and later in the morning and there were always bags under her eyes, even though she would go to bed very early the day before. She wasn't the happy, lively girl Marissa met on the train anymore. She refused to talk to Marissa at all now, preferring to scribble day after day in that diary of hers. She often wondered what Ginny wrote in there, but whatever it was, it stayed a secret.

It was the day before Halloween when she finally lost it.

"Ginny!" she almost screamed at her, striding across the Gryffindor common room towards the lone figure sitting hunched up in an armchair. "What is wrong with you? You never talk to me anymore."

Ginny blinked as if not recognising her. Stammering a few incomprehensible syllables out, she stood and ran past Marissa without meeting her eye. "Damn," she muttered and sank into the comfy armchair that had been recently vacated.

--

Sliding into a seat at the noisy Gryffindor table, she noted that Ginny hadn't come down yet. I fact, she didn't even know where Ginny was. _Probably writing in her precious _diary, Marissa thought, scowling. It was the Halloween feast and huge pumpkin lanterns adorned the Hall, their bright orange colour all but distracting her from her worries. Taking a few bites, she managed to occupy herself with the delicious food for a while before becoming bored. Her eyes wandered around the Hall, lingering over the chatting groups of students. They caught a flash of blond hair on the other side, so she quickly turned her head in case he thought she was watching him. Of course, she wasn't. She was watching everyone. He shouldn't be so self-centred, really. Smiling to herself, she cleared her plate before standing up to leave. A few heads turned to look her way, but soon went back to normal as she walked down the aisle between the tables.

She entered the corridor, so different to the room she had just left. Her dormitory was to her left, but she went right anyway. What was the harm in exploring the castle? None that she could see, anyway. Climbing a staircase, she turned right, left and then right again. It was colder in this part of the castle. It was deserted, apart from the odd suit of armour or statue. Less cheerful now, she retraced her steps back to the staircase. The castle really was quite spooky at night. Maybe it was time for some reading in the comfort of her bed.

However, her relaxation was short-lived. Almost three hours later, Ginny burst through the door of the dormitory, jerking Marissa back into consciousness.

"Ginny? Why are you back so late? And where were you at the feast?" she mumbled.

Ginny didn't answer. Her face had a blank look to it and - were there feathers on her robes? Something red, almost like blood, had spilled down them as well, giving Ginny a sinister look. "Ginny? Are you alright?" she whispered as the red-head climbed into bed mechanically. No answer again. Something dull pounded in her chest as her eyes burned with unshed tears. "Ginny, answer me, please!" she pleaded, vision blurring, but still focused on the shock of orange hair that was Ginny. "Please …"

--

Christmas was almost here. The atmosphere was so full of joy that you couldn't help but smile all the time. People were happier in the mornings, and they greeted each other with more enthusiasm. Though she didn't know why, Marissa felt more at home at Hogwarts than she ever did at Blackthorn Manor. She supposed there were more people here, and they were more social too. Most times, her father would be on 'important business', and would be away from the manor almost a week at a time. The times when he was back, however, he would be shut up in his room unless it was to introduce Marissa to another would-be suitor. She never knew her mother. She probably did, once upon a time, but she couldn't remember. Her father said she died in an accident when she was three. Whenever she wanted to ask more, he would get angry and refuse to talk to her until the next day, when he would forget about it all. She sighed, her breath fogging up the window she was sitting next to. Sliding off the window ledge, she let her feet carry her to the Great Hall, where everyone else was, preparing to eat dinner. The twinge of hunger was gladly received, as she entered the Hall to the clatter of knives and forks.

Eating fast, she winced as bits of food from Fred and George's not-so-subtle food fight flicked onto her. She didn't speak. She wanted to get away from all the happy people. They reminded her too much of the life she never had. No loving family, no surprise birthdays, no jokes, no laughter. That was the worst. Blinking back moisture from her stinging eyes, she rose from the table ten minutes later, ignoring the cries for her to return.

She let the tears fall freely when she left the Hall, though she cursed herself for being so emotional. The cold, empty corridor was a welcome change from the festivities and cheer. Maybe, just maybe, she could stay here until it was time for her to go to bed. No one could disturb her here.

"What are you doing here?"

She spoke too soon, it seemed. She turned her head to look up at the newcomer. She was certain it was going to be some prefect, come to give her detention for whatever rule she was breaking by not being in dinner. But it was not to be. She growled as her eyes lay upon the very person she never wanted to see again, let alone talk to. "What do you want, Zabini?"

He smirked at her, something she was sure all Slytherins were taught to do on their first day. How else could they all be able to do exactly the same thing and look good at the same time?

Dear God. She did not just think that. No, Slytherins do not look good. They are horrific monsters generated for the sole purpose of torturing her to the brink of insanity and leaving her there. That's better.

"I was just wondering why you would be here, rather than the lovely, _warm, friendly, _Great Hall where you could have food?" he drawled. He was taunting her. She forced herself to arrange her features into a glare. He should be dead by rights now, anyway.

"I didn't feel like it," she bit out, training her anger on him. _Die, pathetic mortal, die!_ "Why aren't you in there?"

"Didn't feel like it either," he said, lowering himself to sit next to her. "I guess we're just not made for festivities, huh?"

"Yeah …" They trailed off into silence, Marissa determinedly not looking at him, in case the urge to punch him became too much.

"So …" he said, turning his head too look at her profile. "What colour do you think our wedding should be?"

She jumped up, eyes blazing. "I'm _not_ going to marry you, Zabini, so forget it!"

He followed her with his eyes, confused. "I'll never understand girls."

--

"It can't get much worse," Marissa groaned to herself as she reached to pick up the parchment on her bed. Unfolding it carefully, her eyes grew narrower as they travelled down the page. She let out a low growl as she flung it on the floor. Her robes billowed around her as she threw open her trunk and began throwing clothes and books into it. Muttering curses under her breath she picked up a rather large volume and threw it as hard as she could into her trunk. It bounced off the edge and lay open on the floor, yellowed pages spilling out of the binding. Swearing again, she stuffed the pages back in the book and dropped in her trunk. She closed the lid with a thud and sat on the floor with her head against the trunk. She reached for the letter and read it again, each word burning itself in her mind.

_Marissa,_

_I would like you to join me for Christmas this year. I'm sure you would be delighted to know that Blaise will be coming too. I hope you two have acquainted yourselves nicely. Bring your dress robes, you'll need them. We are to have a ball, isn't that nice? I don't expect you to reply to this letter, as you last reply was … interesting, to say the least. Do not_ ever_ speak like that to me again. I shall see you at King's Cross._

_Your father._

Sighing, she stood up again, and made for the door. The common room was packed as usual, but she didn't share their enthusiasm anymore. Why couldn't she have a normal family with a mother and grandparents that gave you cake and fawned over you? The corridor outside was quieter, and as the painting softly closed behind her, she set off towards the Slytherin common room. Or where she thought it was, anyway. Upon reaching the Entrance Hall, she took the stair down towards the dungeons, stepping quietly.

"Hey!" yelled a voice from behind her, making her jump. Once again, she found herself pushed up against a wall roughly, arms gripping her shoulders. "You're not a Slytherin. You a Gryffindor! Why are you down here?" The owner of the voice was a bulky fifth-year, about a head taller than her.

"I need to see Zabini," she managed to mutter, half terrified by the sheer size of the boy. "It's important."

He sneered at her. "And what makes you think you can just prance in there whenever you like, huh? Who gave you permission?"

She had just opened her mouth to say something, but another, smoother voice cut her off before she could utter a word. "I did, you idiot. Now let her go." The fifth-year gave her once last sneer and let go. She felt herself slip a few inches down the cold wall as he moved out of the way to reveal Draco standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks," she said, running a hand through her hair. "Any chance I can speak to Zabini, or am I not good enough for the Slytherins?"

He laughed, but turned serious after a while. "You shouldn't come down here, it's dangerous. Some of the Slytherins aren't so nice to Gryffindors as that guy. He's tame compared to some of the haters."

"Ah, but you'll always be there to save me, won't you?" she teased, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I'm not like Potter, you know." His face was deadly serious. "I'll get Zabini."

--

A/N: Ah yay! Another chapter finished! I think this one is longer than the other ones, but I'm not too sure, so you can decide that. Wasn't this depressing? I thought it was, when I read it over. Ah well, I was in a depressing mood, so nyah. I'm going to stop now C:

Cookies to the one who can spot the Fall Out Boy references. Clue: The title is a clue. Laters. -goes to get food-


End file.
